1. Technical Field
This invention relates to turning machines and more particularly to the hydraulic circuit for positioning a tailstock quill on a turning machine.
2. Background Art
Mechanical switches and timers have been utilized to determine when a quill is fully retracted or when a tailstock quill is properly engaging a workpiece before the turning machine is activated. Some prior art systems use a fixed timer which is set longer than the longest period of time it should take the quill to move. With a fixed timer set for example at six seconds, if the quill motion is complete in three seconds, then three seconds of valuable cycle time is lost while the machine waits for the fixed six second period to expire before moving on to the next operation.